To Kill Or Not To Kill
by MandKxo
Summary: Like Ari, Jeb was killed and then brought back to life. Now, the Director has threatened him: kill the flock or be killed again. And this time not brought back. FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: READ!!**

**wow. its good to be back. i liked writing that twilight fanfic (jame's story) but none AND I MEAN NONE of the twilight readers review (except for TwilightobsessedOECD, thanks again!) So, I am very glad to be back with you guys and writing stories for you. And, has anyone voted on my poll? the one asking which you prefer, wings weapons and whitecoats or liquid poison? if not, please do so. And, about this novel. it reveals a more selfish side of Jeb. A jeb ( no matter how much i dont think he would do this in the actual books) its a more selfish side of him. yeah..thats all i have to say for now. hope you enjoy! chapter 2 will be posted soon and mostly likely in Max's POV. TTYL! (oh one more thing...in the first book, Angel says to max she couldnt get anything from Jeb's mind, "its like he was dead or something." this is where i got the idea of Jeb being murdered and brought back just like Ari. So yea, thats where that idea came from.)**

Chapter 1:

Author POV:

Jeb watched from a window at the Itex headquarters in Germany. His expression was blank as he watched right before his eyes, the creation of the Flyboys in the factory down below. Afterwards, he would watch them train, watch them grow and develop, like the Erasers did. Like his son, Ari, had.

The thought almost brought tears to his eyes. Ari had expired, not so long ago, and there was no hope of bringing him back. Unlike before, when his neck was snapped, he was brought back by the reattaching of his spinal cords. Once you expired though, you were dead. Long gone. The Whitecoats did not give a care for you. You were just another failure of an experiment. An experiment gone wrong.

But to Jeb, Ari was his son. No matter the bond between them, how little it was, they were still father and son.

Jeb was currently working in the Itex castle in Germany. He had met with Marian Jansen previously before, but only once. It was why this came as a shock to him when a Whitecoat spoke to him, telling him Marian Jansen wanted to speak to him immediately.

"She is in her office and would like to speak to you immediately, Jeb."

Jeb nodded, the shock not yet worn off his face. He followed the Whitecoat down the hall and through doors and other hallways. They all looked the same, pure white floors and walls with no windows, no hint at all of existing.

They reached a door different to all the others, where the whitecoat stopped.

"She is expecting you."

Jeb nodded and went inside.

Marian Jansen was sitting behind her desk, a stern expression on her face. Jeb immediately took in the mood.

"You wanted to see me, Director?" Marian would respond to that name, and that name only.

"Yes, I'm very glad you could come."

Jeb held back a snort. If he decided not to come, he would have been taken by force anyhow.

"As you are aware of," she continued, "six avian human experiments are on the run still, are they not?"

Jeb looked at her evenly and did not break his gaze.

"Yes, Ma'am, they are still on the run. We have not been able to track them yet."

She sighed. "the story of my life, is it not? I've had my last straw with these experiments. And, I am aware of, you were once very close with these experiments?"

This was a rhetorical question, Jeb knew that. Records had already shown and proven the connection he had with Max and her flock years ago. He answered anyway.

"Yes, I lived with them for two years."

"And do you remember when you returned from living with them?"

Jeb nodded silently. Of course he remembered. He had been killed. And then brought back to life.

She nodded, pursing her lips. "Jeb, I am here to make you responsible for the capture and killing of these experiments. Do you understand?"

Jeb did not speak, waiting for her to continue.

"If not, I will have you turned back to your original state. Do you remember? You will be taking dirt naps. Comprende?"

Jeb's eyes widened in shock, and then they went back to their original state.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. You're dismissed."

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. Review or I am not posting the next chapter. I want ten GOOD reviews before I post it. I know you all can do it! You did it for my other stories!**

Chapter 2:

MAX POV:

I was bored out of my mind. Which was unusual for me, because I was usually running for my life without a moments rest. Or fighting for my life. Either or.

We were sitting in a giant tree. Don't ask me what kind, because I don't know. Fang was sitting silently on a branch below me, pretending to be interested in some bark. I knew he wasn't. Iggy was chucking rocks into a small pond, throwing them as hard as he could, and then waiting silently for a splash to determine how hard his throw. I rolled my eyes.

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were flying around above me, playing their version of tag. Of course, with any other game made up by them, there were rules involved, meaning arguing.

I didn't know what to do with myself. I started counting to myself silently I was so bored. I was at 231 when Nudge interrupted me.

"Max, I'm bored."

I sighed. "You're bored? At least you have company to play with!" I said pointing towards Angel and Gazzy. "All I have is thing 1 and thing 2 over here!" I pointed to Fang on the branch below me and to Iggy.

Nudge giggled. Fang looked up at me. "You aren't exactly spit balling ideas of things to do either!"

I scowled at him.

"Ok, ok. I call a meeting to order. To discuss where and what to do next."

"Dr. Martinez's and Ella's house!" was Angel's first suggestion.

I shook my head. "We have been going there too much. I don't want to put them in any more danger." It hurt to say that.

"What about a motel for a few days?" Iggy suggested realistically.

I sighed. "I am sick of motels." Iggy's face fell.

"How about Europe!" Nudge shouted enthusiastically.

I groaned. "That is way out of the question! I am not flying all the way to Europe!"

Nudge frowned. "What then?"

"I don't know!" I said exasperated, bringing my hands to my face in frustration. "I don't know what to do!"

**Ok. Here's the ddeal. I want YOU to give me suggestions on where/what they should do next/they should go. Thanks for your help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. I want 10 reviews before i post the next chapter. And, thanks all for the amazing reviews. I picked one of them, and ou know who you are once you read this!**

**XD**

Chapter 3:

"Ok. We know Itex is rebuilding in some place or another. The question is: do we go after them or wait it out?"

Five heads looked at me solemnly. They weren't going to put input in. I made the decisions here, and it looked like it was going to stay like that.

"I say we wait for them to come get us. I am tired of looking for them. It always turns out to be a trap" Iggy said.

I nodded, and so did several others. The kid had a point.

"Ok, then. That decision is made. How about our next question: where to go?"

"Disneyland!" Angel shouted.

"Sorry, Angel. I'm not up for Disneyworld. Maybe next time."

Angel scowled at me.

"How about we live up in the mountains! Like in our home in Colorado! Except not there exactly, we can't ever go back there…"

A huge smile came across my face. "That's brilliant, Gazzy! Way to go!"

I turned to face the rest of my flock. "next stop, the mountains."

PAGE BREAK

We rose up into the air, one by one, letting the wind carry us as we gained altitude. We rose up above the clouds, clearly invisible to anyone watching from down below. I glanced from my right to my left, making sure each and every flock member was there.

Gazzy and Iggy were below me, while Angel and Nudge were above, Fang was flying at my level, close enough so our wings could touch.

"So, the mountains, eh?"

"Yes" I sighed. "I can't think of a more safer place right now. Who knows, maybe we'll rent a cabin up there or something."

Fang just nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan."

I was shocked. "No wonderful words of wisdom, Fang?" No contradicting where you think we should go? You actually think I chose a safe place to make camp?"

He didn't respond.

Whatever.

"What mountain are we going to, Max?" Total asked from somewhere in Iggy's arms.

"I don't know. I know we are in mountain range right now, so whichever one suits my liking first!" I shrugged.

To be honest, I had no idea which Mountain to land on. That was my good cover up story.

We flew for an hour, passing mountains on the way, none of them fit my standards. When we were reaching the hour and half flight mark, I found one.

"Down there! With that cave slightly sticking out! Going down!" I yelled, before dropping into a spinning dive bomb. I glanced back quickly, making sure everyone understood, and then continued down. I landed in the cave clumsily, sliding on the gravel floor. Fang caught me, giving me a, what's-wrong-with-you? kind of look. I just grinned at him sheepishly.

"I'm good thanks."

Iggy was feeling the walls curiously.

"This isn't a really big mountain. Just some small ones. That means there is probably a town close by."

I nodded. "Speaking of which, we should probably go see if there is any food in this town. Care to join me, Fang?" I said, turning my line of sight to his face.

"Sure." He said, lifting himself up off the ground and dusting off his jeans. "Iggy, your in charge." he ordered.

I turned to face the opening of the cave and then opened my wingspan and took off into the cool afternoon air. It was fall now, I'm guessing.

Fang flew up beside me.

"So, how much food are we getting today?"

"Hmm. Enough to last us a week. Just to be safe."

He nodded. He always took orders well.

We flew fifteen minutes before we reached a small hick town with a small organic food market. It was going to have to do.

We landed in the forest before the town, pulling our windbreakers up on to our shoulders snugly. As we walked through the forest, I became jumpy and I could feel adrenaline rush through my body. It was like I was being watched.

"Fang. Someone is following us."

He stiffened so much that only I could realize he did it, but continued walking. I followed, not breaking a step. But you could tell both of our ears were wide open now. We were prepared for anything.

I quickened my pace through the forest, sometimes having to jog to keep up with Fang's long stride. We were almost at the end of the forest now. I could see the outline of the little houses and buildings. I didn't slow down though. Not at all. If anything, I walked faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4:

I didn't turn around. Didn't look back, ever. I just kept walking straight ahead to the edge of the forest. We reached the two square safely, which puzzled me. They wouldn't wait to attack us in the town, too many people watching. Even in this hick town area. So why hadn't they attacked us back in the forest? _If it was them_, I told myself mentally. _It could of easily just been my imagination. Or an animal or something. You never knew the way I was always so paranoid. _

We kept walking into the store, and began our hunt for food. We didn't lose focus though. We were both still high alert, as we rummaged through the fruit baskets.

"I'm going to look in the meat section" I told Fang casually. Like we weren't afraid we were going to get attacked any minute.

He nodded, but didn't look up from the apples he was loading into the cart.

I turned the corner and made my way down another aisle, where the frozen meat was waiting. I grabbed a few meat specials, and then grabbed more, knowing we would be hungry and needing a lot. I reunited up with Fang at the cash register. He had picked out some fruits and vegetables, drinks and some bread products.

"Good going, Fang" I told him quietly.

When we reached the counter the lady looked amazed at the amount of food we had. I wasn't surprised. People were usually shocked at how much food we ate.

"What's all this food for?" she asked loudly. "Feeding the whole town?"

"It probably could" I muttered, thinking of the small size town we were in.

"Excuse me?" I heard Fang stifle a chuckle from behind me.

"Stocking up for Thanksgiving. We have a big family." Now, that wasn't really a lie. On the other hand, I didn't know if it was Thanksgiving or not. Whoops.

"Uh…?"

I paid while Fang grabbed our food and I took off before she could ask anymore questions.

"Thanksgiving isn't until next weekend" Fang told me knowingly.

I scowled at him playfully. "It was all I could think of."

I grabbed half of the bags Fang was carrying, even though he said I shouldn't, and took off into the air once again. We both became suddenly alert again as we flew over the forest, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"That was strange, wasn't it?" Fang asked me. He didn't have to specify what was strange, even though many things in our lives were. I knew what he meant.

"Yeah. I don't know what's up, but I am going to even more alert."

"More paranoid and alert than you already are? Is that possible?"

PAGE BREAK

I landed in the cave with another skidding halt. I dumped the grocery bags on the cave floor and held out my arms to steady myself.

As soon as I dropped the grocery bags, the others saw them (and Iggy heard them) and attacked them like animals. My bad.

"Can we please try and make this food last?! For a week, at least?!" I shouted over the rustling of packages being opened. Boy, was I right when I said we would need more meat!

"Sure thing, Max." Gazzy said through a mouthful of bread.

"Yeah, sure thing." Iggy repeated, also chewing a mouthful of food.

I sighed and started absentmindedly picking at a piece of bread and throwing the pieces into my mouth.

It was then, when I silently heard the soft humming noise of Flyboys.

HAHA! CLIFFIE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a short little chappie on whats going on with Jeb. Hope you like! And 10 reviews before next chappie.**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 5:

(With Jeb. Back in the Itex castle in Germany.)

"Jeb, the Director would like to see you again."

Jeb sighed. Second time in a week. This must be a personal best.

He followed the Whitecoat down several hallways again. When they reached the door, the Whitecoat steppe aside, allowing Jeb to enter. He did, once again to see the Director sitting behind her desk staring at him. This time, with a less hateful expression.

"I'm not going to waste my time giving small talk. So, I'm just going to cut right to the chase. These experiments have caused me enough grief. I want to see them in pain. I want to see them tortured, Jeb" she concluded. It was amazing that that last sentence could hurt Jeb in so many ways. He nodded though.

"After I see that happen, I want them killed. I don't care how you do it, jus get it done. Understand?"

He nodded again. It was the only thing you could do with this woman. Well, if you wanted to stay alive that is.

"Good. I hope to be seeing you shortly. _With_ the kids."


	6. Chapter 6

**COME ON GUYS! I WANT MORE REVIEWS. I miss all you old readers. I had so many from my other two MR Stories! i miss you guys! i want to hear from you and i want you to review! PLEASE DO SO! I am not posting the next chapter until i get 10 reviews. thanks.**

Chapter 6:

There were hundreds of them. Hundreds. I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. "Wow."

Fang gave me a look that said, "yeah I know" and was then off fighting again.

I launched myself at 2, knocking their erasery heads into each other. They didn't budge.

Oh crap.

"We have some newer versions here guys!"

They all looked at me like this wasn't news to them.

"Thanks for letting us know, Max!" Nudge shouted sarcastically.

I smiled as I punched one in the gut twice. As he struggled helplessly in the air, I grabbed his mechanical-like wings and pulled them together, watching him drop like a rock.

I looked over at Nudge and Angel, who were teaming up on one. Angel could not use her mind powers on these robotic aliens, so she was forced to use her physical ways. She wasn't half bad.

Iggy and Gazzy were dropping bombs from above, and I flew out of the way as a few exploded on top of me.

"Ouch!" I yelled up at the smoky covered sky.

I heard a muffled, "sorry Max!" from above, but I couldn't tell if it was from Gazzy or Iggy.

Fang was being brutally beaten by two Flyboys and I rushed to help him.

"You…really…need…to…stop getting…into…situations…where I have to…rescue you!" I grunted as I punched other flyboys that came to join the fight.

"Oh…please!" he grunted back "half the time…I…am…rescuing…you!"

I managed to shrug while cupping my hands over a flyboys eardrums. I guess he was right on that one…

"Max, there is too many!" I heard Angel shout from my left.

I didn't turn to face her, just screamed back.

"Just try!" I shouted, even though I knew we were fighting a lost battle.

The flyboys were herding us closer to the ground without me realizing it. They had somehow created a giant sphere around us, and while fighting, were bringing us closer to the ground.

"Break free from this swarm, guys!"

We all tried every which way, trying to break through the wall of opposing flyboys. It was no use. We were brought to the ground, fighting our hardest to fly through the opposing wall of Flyboys. When we fell to the ground, they created a dome around us: we could not escape to the skies above, nor escape on foot.

They had us face down on the ground in seconds, our hands bound behind our backs as well as our wings duct taped to our backs. It was utterly painful.

Of course, we struggled, because we can't get captured without doing so, it will ruin our reputation. We kicked and screamed at them as 6 or 7 of them held us to the ground. I struggled with my gag, but it was no use. One by one, we all gave up, lying limply on the cold mountain ground. I breathed heavily through my nose, gasping for breath. Even if I could scream, no one would hear me. We were somewhere in the mountains, far enough away from the town to be heard.

_Stupid, Stupid. _I scolded myself. _Making camp to far away from civilization. What was I thinking!_

_You were doing well, Max. Until you__…__got into this predicament. _

I groaned aloud and a pair of Flyboys watched me more closely.

_Well, look who showed up just in time to make fun of me! How ya doing, Voice?_

_Fine. And you?_

_Don__'__t be sassy with me. Just help me get out of this! _

_I__'__m afraid I can__'__t do that, Max. This is all part of your test. _

_Ugh! _I mentally groaned. The voice didn't respond after that.

I began struggling again, kicking my feet and rolling on the ground. I screamed as loud as I could with the gag on my mouth, only succeeding with a muffled snort. I tried biting at the piece of dirty cloth in my mouth. I tried ripping it apart. Neither worked.

They watched my struggling and took care of it immediately. Two of them grabbed me, and turned me over on my other side, where I watched a dirtied Fang struggle. Then they grabbed my left arm, stabbing a needle into my forearm. I struggle momentarily but soon found myself to be paralyzed. I could not feel my body, but I saw images moving quickly through my head. Then the visions cleared, and I saw a dog crate moving closer to me before I drifted into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Chapter 7:

When I regained consciousness, it took me a full second to realize I was flying through the air. I wrapped my hands around the cage door, in full panic mode. My knuckles hit the tile first, hearing a hard crack and seeing blood. I sucked in a quick, harsh breath as I felt the pain. The cage rolled over on its side, and I re positioned myself so that I could kick the door open with my feet. I did, sending the cage door swinging open. I crawled out on my hands and elbows, in too much pain to put my hands to the hard floor. I heard another crash from somewhere near my left, and I lifted my head from where it was on the floor, to my left, where I saw another cage shifting in its place.

"Angel?" I whispered quietly.

"Max?" came a sweet angelic voice from the cage.

I crawled over to her and using my pinkies, helped her unlock the cage. She came darting out, all alert and ready.

"They locked us in here, sweetie. Right now, there is no way of getting out."

Angel looked around the room we were being held captive. It was dark, with no usual bright white lights shining in our eyes. Other than that, it looked like the typical room we were always held in. Then she slumped to the floor, sitting down in a crumpled position. She let out a long, distressed sigh and I crawled over to her clumsily. I pulled her into my lap, caressing her tightly.

"Its going to be ok" I murmured softly in her ear. "We're going to be fine. We always are."

She looked up at me, her blue eyes wide. Then she broke into tears.

"Max, what if we have ran out of luck? What if we aren't getting out this time? What if…what if we…_die._"

"We're not going to die. We're going to be fine."

"But, what if were not?"

"We are. And if not, were not. There isn't anything we can do about."

She looked at me for a long time, then slowly nodded her head and went back to looking at the floor with a scowled expression. I watched as her eyes widened as they scanned over my bloodied knuckles.

"Max! You're bleeding!"

"What else is new?" I said jokingly, but I saw her expression was serious. "They didn't do this to me, I did. Accidentally."

She nodded again. She wasn't going to bother asking how. She was use to living with Max.

There was a long silence and then Angel asked another question.

"Max, where are all the others?"


	8. Chapter 8

**WHERE ARE ALL MY REVIEWERS! I MISS YOU ALL! CHAOSRIDE, DANCERPOINTE, LOLLYPOP8! ( YES I REMEMBER YOU ALL AND SO MANY MORE!) I WANT YOU BACK AND REVIEWING! THANKS. OH, AND BTW THE STORY IS FINISHED, I JUST AM NOT POSTING ALL OF IT UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS FOR A CHAPTER. I KNOW ALOT OF YOU READ IT, THERE ARE 300 AND SOMETHING ODD HITS, SO I KNOW YOUR READING! JSUT HIT THE BUTTON NOW AND REVIEW! PLEASE! IT WILL TAKE THIRTY SECONDS OF YOUR TIME! IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 8:

FANG POV:

I sat in my cage in silence. I had tried many times to break out, but it was no use. To my left, Gazzy was still trying to open his cage. I smirked. He was a tough kid, its just that luck never seemed to go his way.

"UGH! This stupid, stupid cage won't get the hell open!" He suddenly realized his choice of words and gazed at me with wide eyes. If Max were here, she would of scolded him, but I wasn't in the mood nor did I care. He soon realized I wasn't going to say anything, and he went back to fighting a lost battle with the metal cage door.

I let my thoughts wander again, back to the flock. They had separated us. Two, two and two I was guessing. I wonder who Max was with? It made me angry that I even had to think about Max being locked up in a cage somewhere. So angry, in fact, that I kicked the door of my cage, and it swung open harshly. I gaped at the still swinging door.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Fang" Gazzy said with a snort. "Come and get me out, will ya?"

I crawled out of the cage and over to Gazzy's. He crawled to the back corner of the cage, waiting for me to brutally beaten it to death. I sighed, and just pulled it out, watching again as the door swung open. Gazzy was disappointed.

"Aw, come on! I want to see some action!"

"You always want to see action" I mumbled, now looking around the room, taking everything in.

The room was dark and fairly big. Big enough to expand my wings, so I did. I let them relax. And I shook off any dirt or anything else. Gazzy followed suit and then started to examine the walls.

"These are very thick walls, nothing a bomb would be able to go through. There is some material in them that would resist the explosion."

I looked at him strangely. "You know all that from making bombs?"

"Uh huh. Iggy and I always know what were getting into."

I came up beside him and touched the walls lightly with my fingers. Gazzy had a talent, I would admit that. I would never of been able to tell that from touching the walls.

I heard the sound of a door opening. My back stiffened and I faced the direction from where I heard the noise. A part of the wall had opened, liking something out of _Star Wars. _The director was standing their, with three flyboys by her side.

"Fang, we need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! please please please review!!**

Chapter 9:

FANG POV:

I stared at her levelly, not dropping my gaze.

"OK. Talk."

"Not here. In private" she said, taking a quick glance at Gazzy on the other side of the room.

"I'm not leaving him here."

"Fang, please don't be difficult. It could end in disastrous results for your friends.

I thought of Max and my throat tightened. What were they doing to her? Was she ok?

"I want to see Max" I said evenly.

"Oh, you'll be seeing her soon enough" the Director spoke with an evil glint in her eye.

My eyes widened a fraction in fear and an evil smile came across her usually pursed lips.

"What have you done to her?!" I blurted out without thinking.

"Nothing…yet. Let me just make this very clear, Fang. If you don't cooperate, if none of you cooperate" she stole a quick glance at Gazzy again, "you will all pay."

I clenched my teeth and spoke up.

"Gazzy, stay right here. I'll be back soon."

It wasn't hard to see the fear in his blue eyes. I gave him a reassuring nod and then followed the director outside into a brightly lit hallway, blinding me as I walked out of my dark cell. I stiffened as I walked by Whitecoats, all giving me grins as I walked past them. Like there was an inside joke I didn't know about. Something was up.

We continued on our walk until we came to a door identical to the others. She opened it and waited for me to go inside, and when I did she shut it violently behind me.

" I need to talk about some conditions with you. Perhaps we can negotiate?"

I stared at her blankly. She could not be serious.

"Oh yeah, and what is it you want from me?" I asked casually.

"Maximum."

I snorted. "You lost it all right there. No way is Max coming to you."

"We are going to kill you, Fang. The only hope for survival for Maximum is if she gives herself over to us. Do you want her dead, Fang? Do you?"

I gazed intently at the director.

"Max would rather die."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10. Pretty short, but I think its still pretty good. Ok, hit the review button! it wont give you any viruses and will take 10 seconds of your time. Dont say other people will, so i wont, because those other people are saying that too! So just please, please review. I'm begging you. I really need some encouragement. :'(**

Chapter 10:

FANG POV:

"Fine. Then that's what will happen. Once we are done with her."

I clenched my fists. "Max is not going to die. Neither am I and nor is the flock."

She laughed a cold, heartless laugh. "Do you really think that, Fang? I guess its always good to have an optimist, but in this case, I think its best to face reality head on, don't you? Now, why don't we get you back to your cell, shall we? I have work to attend to."

DIRECTOR POV:

I had Fang taken directly back to his cell. I had no time for chit chat. I needed to get down to business and I needed to get to it now.

I walked further down the hallway, my heels clicking on the tile floor. I walked faster, anxious to put my plan into affect. I reached the cell door 23A and opened it, to find Max and Angel curled up together in the corner. Two Flyboys followed me in, taking Angel immediately by force.

"What are you doing to her?! Leave her alone! Take me at least! Please!"

I cleared my throat and looked at Max sternly. "We aren't taking her anywhere. However, if you refuse to cooperate, we will hurt her. Possibly kill her."

Max glanced over at the gun in the Flyboys hand and gulped. She knew I wasn't bluffing. I wanted them dead most of all.

"What is it you want me to do?"

I threw her a bag of clothes. "Put these on."

She looked puzzled, but didn't ask questions. When she was finished changing, she put her old clothes in the bag and I took them and left the room, slamming the door shut. I walked further down the hall, into another cell where another failure of an experiment was kept. I opened the cell door to find a young, blond haired girl, about 5'8 looking up at me.

"Hello, Max II."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 for ya. I'm not even gonna bother asking for reviews. You won't. **

Chapter 11:

MAX II POV:

I stared up at the director with trusting eyes. This was my time to shine, show Itex what I was made up of, even if it meant my life being sacrificed in the end.

"Are you ready?" she asked curiously.

I hesitated before answering. "Yes."

"Good. I want you to put these on." She threw me a bag of worn looking clothes that I reluctantly put on. When I was finished, she beckoned me to follow her out the door. I took a deep breath before doing so, and then followed.

We walked down many hallways, twisting and turning left and right. I knew where we were going. I had been there many times. Not for my purposes, but for others. It was a horrific place, but it was what I needed to do to help Itex. If I succeeded, I would go down in history.

We stopped at a secured metal door, with many locks varying in size. I took a ling deep breaths as the director began to unlock each of the locks. When she was finished, she opened the door with a quiet click. I went inside and saw her before the door shut.

Other Whitecoats were in here, setting up tubes and gurneys. I lied down on it, and waited as they strapped me down. I felt my heart pace quicken as they strapped me down and connected wires to my temple, wrists and abdominal. Needles were inserted in my forearms, I felt the slight prick as they went in.

Most of the Whitecoats left, moving into another room where they could watch me from. Some stayed behind. I heard the flick of a switch and the buzzing of a computer monitor, and then it started.

How do you describe the most excruciating pain you've ever felt? It's hard to explain in words. I'll sum up what I did.

I screamed so hard, I though my ear drums would burst from the noise. And yet, I didn't stop screaming. Somehow, I thought it would make the pain go away. It didn't. I knew this was coming, too. I was prepared for it. _They _prepared me for it. It was all part of the plan that I agreed to play a part in. This was my part.

I screamed louder as I felt the pressure from the needles slowly seep into my skin. Not only did the pinching hurt, but the liquid that was injected into me hurt as well. The wires had a different affect on my body, paralyzing me so I couldn't move, but still feel the pain. It was madness. Then the paralysation wore off and I began moving violently from side to side. I heard a crack in my ribs as something broke them. What or how I didn't know.

The needles started a reverse action, draining fluids from my body and sucking out my energy as they did so. I felt limp as the drugs to affect. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness, wondering why I had agreed to this plan.

PAGE BREAK

When I woke up I was in a similar room to the cell I was use to living in. Except this one had bright lights and a one way mirror on the west wall. I felt drowsy and weak and I closed my eyes once the bright light shone on them. I thought I had drifted off, because what I saw next could only of been a dream.

"Ari?" I murmured quietly, watching the eraser come closer to me.

"Ari?!" I asked again. This was when I realized that he was coming for a snack. And that snack was me.


	12. Chapter 12

**here you go.**

Chapter 12:

MAX II POV:

"Ari!? What the hell are you doing?! What's going on? Did I miss something?"

"You didn't miss anything, Max. This is all part of it."

I panicked, adrenaline kicking in. the adrenaline wasn't enough to help me though. I sat there, frightened, waiting for an attack. All I could do now was beg.

"Ari, please. Don't do this. We were…_friends. _We helped each other. You're the only safe haven I have in this place." That's when I realized I was totally losing it. I was talking to a _dead eraser. _He was dead, died along time ago. I had to be seeing things, they were playing with my mind or something. This was definitely not real.

Then, Ari lunged at me, ripping at a slice in my arm. I screamed out in agony. This was real. Definitely real. I tried to sit up, tried to help myself, save myself. But I couldn't do it. I was that drained of energy. So, I sat there like a lump on a log, and waited until it was over. I prayed to god that it would be quick. He lunged at me again, and again, ripping through my other arm and leg. I heard something snap, and figured it was my leg after I felt a sharp pain go through it.

I didn't even have the energy to scream now. I just sat there and waited. To anyone watching I might of looked like I was bored. I was screaming for help on the inside.

Then, suddenly the roaring stopped. I opened my eyes blearily. Ari wasn't there. Gone. I let out a huge sigh of relief and then my hope faded again as the director came in to examine me. Blood was gushing out of my wounds like you wouldn't believe. She just stared at them.

"Good enough" she said. Then she motioned for two Whitecoats to come and they carried me out on a stretcher. They carried me down the usual hallways, and I knew where I was going. They opened another cell door. A bigger one that everyone was in. everyone except Max of course. Well, she soon would be.

I was dropped inside and I lay motionless, which wasn't hard as I was dying and I knew it. I felt everyone crowd around me, but I didn't open my eyes to look. Then I just drifted away into unconsciousness again.


	13. Chapter 13

**here is Chapter 13. I have Chapter 14 finshed and i will post it soon, but if i dont get ten reviewws for this chapter and chapter 14, im just going to stop this story. Its not worth finshing it if you dont care if i do or not.**

**thanks..**

Chapter 13:

FANG POV:

I watched as they carried another "experiment" into the room with us. She was beaten pretty bad. I couldn't make out what her face looked like, it was so caked in blood and dirt. It wasn't until they set her down in front of me that I realized who that experiment was. I couldn't believe it, but it was her. In the same dirty t shirt and jeans I saw her in last. Max.

"Max" I breathed, looking at the body before me. No, wait she wasn't dead yet. She was alive. Barely.

"What did you do to her?" I asked in exasperation.

"I told you the consequences, Fang. Now you have to live with them."

I gritted my teeth in anger and stood up from the ground where I knelt. I made my way over to her, but it was too late. She had already disappeared out the door. I turned back to Max, worry now taking over the expression on my face. I knelt back down beside her, telling the others to move aside. They did, not messing with me when I was a mood like this.

I had Iggy pass me the water, and I tried to force it down Max's throat, but she wouldn't take it. Typical Max.

I gritted my teeth. "Max, take it."

She groaned and rolled over so the left side of her face touched the cold tile. Blood trickled from her mouth.

"Max, max, max" I whispered "please please don't die. Not now."

I tended to Max for a few minutes, the others knew I wouldn't want the help, so they slowly drifted off to the only thing they could do, sleep. I knew they couldn't stayed awake if their life depended on it. They were exhausted. So, I just continued to work on max by myself. After I finished with her arms, cleaning out the wounds as best as I could, I moved onto her leg where most of the blood was getting lost from. When I pulled away her jeans, what I saw only shocked me more. I had to bite my tongue and close my mouth to stop myself from screaming and puking. Her left leg was scarred to the bone. Literally. Max's skin had been torn open, revealing a bloodied bone. Blood was gushing from it and I kicked myself for not noticing it before. How could I of been so stupid!

I took off my sweater and pressed down on the wound. Even through the black material I could see the blood seeping through. I felt the leg rise ever so softly from her faint heartbeat. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped rising, just fell limply to the ground. I looked at Max's face and saw that it had turned pale white in the matter of seconds. She was dead. Gone. All gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14. Please give me five reviews, just FIVE, and i will continue writing this story. The choice is up to you. **

Chapter 14:

MAX POV:

I held my knees to my chest silently, rocking back and forth in the corner of my cell. They had taken Angel from me, unwillingly of course. I had tried to stop them, but I was no match for Flyboys and a Whitecoat who had a aesthetic that she put in me immediately. Probably why I felt like throwing my guts up right now.

Anyway, my point was that now I am alone. All alone in this little cage. Or…I was.

I heard the door open and the Director walked in. I stood up, staring at her with the most righteous glare I had given anyone…besides Jeb.

"Where is my flock?" I asked icily.

"Your "flock" is in a few cells down, and they all think your dead."

I felt my jaw drop. "D…dead?" I stammered.

"Yes, Max. Dead."

I folded my arms across my chest and forced my mouth back into its proper place, more confident now. "And how did you manage that?" I said smugly. "My flock is too smart to fall for any of that mind trick stuff anymore."

She laughed quietly to herself. "No tricks this time, Max. Well, no mind tricks, anyway. We simply tortured to death your clone. Remember her? Max the second?"

A body was brought in. She was dead alright, her pale body lying limply on the stretcher, her left hand hanging over the side. Dried blood was covering areas, while in other areas some was still fresh. It was still frightening to see how alike we were. Like looking in a mirror…

I felt my jaw drop again. " You killed her! How did you? My clothes…"

"We switched clothes, Max. Don't you remember?"

"I…I do, but…Angel was with me. She saw me switch, I just don't understand…" I trailed off again, knowing the director would answer my questions anyway.

"When we took Angel…we had some…stuff cleared up, I guess you could call it."

My confused expression was gone now, replaced with my previous emotion of anger. "You had her memory modified didn't you?"

"Very good, Max. You always were the smart one. Unlike your friends of course. We had some tests done, and all we need is you. They are worthless to us."

"what are you going to do to them?"

"Kill them off" she said so simply it shocked me momentarily. Then I remembered she was born to do these type of things. Born to create experiments and then dispose of them like last weeks garbage. My eyes narrowed. Thinking of my flock as garbage only made me more angry.

"That is, we will kill them off if they don't die before hand. They're taking your death pretty hard. Especially that dark one. Fang, is it not?"

My stomach knotted. I'd kill myself before Fang died. Fang would do the same, and I at this point, I really wish he wouldn't. I groaned. This was like a Romeo and Juliet story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is Chapter 15. It gets really good from here ! **

Chapter 15:

MAX POV:

As soon as the Director left, I let my emotions spill out. In a fit of rage, I threw myself against the nearest wall repeatedly.

"You…stupid…people! Why can't you just ever leave us alone?!" I sobbed, staring up at the white ceiling of my cell. "Why…why…why!" I moaned, breaking into hysteria. "Why do you always have to do this to us?"

I sunk the floor in a heaped mess. It was over. My flock was going to die, and I was going to be torture here until my death. Who knew how long that would be! I had survived this long, hadn't I? What if I lived here until my death! How long could that be? Would I live the life span of a regular human? Eight years? Ninety? How would I know or care. I couldn't decide my death. My eyes widened with recognition as a sudden plan formed in my head…maybe I could decide my death.

ANGEL POV:

I sat in silence in the far corner of the cave. No one was talking. We hadn't talked since we all gasped at the sight of Max's death. I wouldn't be surprised if we all forgot how to talk. It would take us awhile to get over Max's death.

I sat there in silence, searching through the minds of people in the School. There were some sickening gruesome mental pictures that I got out of right away. I was not interested in seeing anything like that. I must of faded off for a bit, or been out in my own little world thinking, because a heard a familiar voice that made my little ears perk up in interest. It was the kind of our dead leader, Max.

_What the h-e-double-toothpicks? What is going on?! Max is dead, silly! You can__'__t be reading her mind, this must be a flashback or something. _

But it was no flashback or memory. No pictures, just words. Words that were becoming more vivid as I focused more on the voice. _What was going on? This can__'__t be real_, I told myself incoherently. _You__'__re just getting your hopes up, Angel. _I told myself.

_Why? Why do they always do this to us?! _

I gave a half-hearted smile. That was the Max I knew. Even distressed, I enjoyed to hear her voice, whatever kind of thing was going on in my head. Was it playing tricks on me? Was this an illusion, but with my mind?

The distressed Max seemed to stop, and panic crept through me_. Where did she go?!_ I wanted to hear her voice, like it was all I had left of her.

Then the voice came back, and I relaxed. This time she was more upset.

_I__'__m going to be stuck in this place until I die! _She screamed mentally. _How long will I live?! Please let it be short! _She pleaded. _Please please ! I can__'__t control my own death! I just want to get out of this world as soon as possible! With the others dead now__…_

I blinked, puzzled. What did she mean? We were all alive. It was her that was dead. Was she an angel now? Looking down at us? Able to see what was going to happen?

Amazingly, the thought didn't faze me. I welcomed death with open arms now. I would see Max again, I'm guessing. If not, I was free from this world of pain and suffering.

Then the voice changed again. This time some serious thinking going on. The thoughts scared me. She was thinking of killing herself?! What!? Everything finally clicked in as I saw Max's thoughts more clearly. Max wasn't dead. She was alive. I don't know how, but she was alive. I was _reading her mind. _And she was thinking of killing herself. My last thought was said aloud.

"NO!" I screamed, standing up from my sitting position on the wall. Four pairs of bird eye looked towards me.


	16. Chapter 16

**WOO! HERE IS CHAPTER 16!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! !!**

Chapter 16:

ANGEL POV:

I started sobbing hysterically. It felt weird. When I knew Max was dead before, I hadn't cried at all. Like something inside me knew she wasn't really dead. Now, I knew for sure she was going to die. And I sobbed harder.

Fang came over to me and put an arm around my shaking shoulder.

"What is it Angel?" He sounded just like he always did when he was comforting Max. I sobbed harder. Saying her name and thinking about it made me cry louder.

"Angel, what is going on?" his tone was less gentle now, with more firmness.

"Max…is going to die" I choked out between sobs.

"Angel, Max is already dead, sweetie." I looked up at him with wide eyes. That was the first time he had ever called me sweetie. I shook my head and continued.

"NO, she isn't. I read her mind. She's alive. And really close. I could hear her mental voice very vividly. She's alive, Fang."

"Angel, we're all just getting over the death. This might just be a memory, or something."

"No, it's not" I said firmly. "She's alive, Fang."

The rest of the flock was hovering around me now, probably thinking I just lost it. I started to get anxious.

He looked at me quizzically. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Positive."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! here it is! and please review ! And, seriously, let me know if you like this story. Cause it aint one of my faves. **

Chapter 17:

MAX POV:

I groaned in frustration as my third suicidal attempt was unsuccessful. The "cell" I was being held captive in was a white room with no furniture, no nothing. It was like being in a box. A big white box. Thus, I had no weapons or any other objects to make this suicidal attempt move along more quickly.

I was on the verge of going insane and I pondered that thought for a minute, wondering if I could eventually die from that. My guess was probably no, and even if it did, it probably wouldn't be short.

I gritted my teeth as I ran at the wall, throwing myself against it. I took a sharp breath in as I felt pain. My head hit the wall with a loud SMACK! And I slumped to the floor in a crumpled mess. I touched the spot that had made contact, already feeling a slight bump and also the warm liquid of blood as it oozed out of my scalp. I was getting somewhere at least. How long would it take me to die at loss of blood at this rate? Long? Would the white coats realize my plan before I had a chance to die?

My last question sickened me even to think that. I never, ever thought I would have to be in this situation. But there was no way I could live without my flock. Without Angel or Nudge, Iggy or Gazzy. Especially not Fang.

My heart ached to think his name, let alone speak it. Every time I thought I just saw his impassive face, staring at me with his chocolate brown eyes. It made me sad and sink into another set of deep thoughts.

Where were they right now? The director said they were to be killed, but when was that going to happen? My guess was that they wouldn't delay. Get right to the punch. I thought of Fang being placed into a dirt hole like Ari and my stomach tightened into a hard knot. Wet, silent tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't make any movement to wipe them away. I just watched them fall onto the white tile floor.

I saw Fang's face again, making me more determined. I bit down on my tongue until I made the tears stop flooding from my eyes. I got up, using one hand to support myself. Fang would of wanted me to do this. Would of wanted me to win. To come up triumphant. Even if it meant not surviving.

I scanned the room again, looking for anything that might quicken the pace. There was nothing. Only myself and the clothes on my back.

Hmm. The clothes on my back…

I immediately took off my baggy t-shirt and swung it around my neck leaving me in my bra and jeans. I tied a knot. When that was completed, I pulled it tighter, waiting for the loss of breath.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18! This story is far from being over ! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

Chapter 18:

FANG POV:

I was still in shock when Angel had rounded everyone else up in efforts to make a plan to save Max.

Max was alive? Not dead? That couldn't be possible! I saw her body with my own eyes! What was going on? Was this a trick? Were the white coats playing mind games with us?

I settled with that last theory before stepping into to take control as the leader.

"Ok, guys. Listen up. We need to get out of this cell and then find Max. Angel, why is she killing herself again?"

"She thinks were dead."

My eyes widened more, but I didn't ask Angel to explain. That could be done later. I shook my head and continued.

"Angel, what can you do?"

"I'll try to find out where she is"

I nodded. "go ahead. Everyone else, we need to find a way to get out of here. Any ideas?"

Iggy was rifling through his jacket pockets, looking for something.

"I have a few materials here I might be able to construct a bomb out of, but I'll need some sort of fabric."

I was already ripping the sleeves of my shirt off. "is this good?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Just got right down to work.

I turned back to Angel, whose brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Anything?" I asked hopefully. "We'll need to know where Max is and the lay out of this place to get out of here."

She nodded, not turning her head or opening her eyes to look at me.

I paced back and forth, as there was nothing productive I could do at the moment. When I turned around to face Angel again, her piercing blue eyes were staring me down.

"She's in the cell down the hall. To get to the courtyard we need to follow this route."

I felt a mental image enter my head as Angel closed her eyes again. She was sending it to all of us, letting us know where to go.

"Excellent. Good job, Angel. Everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded, including Iggy who was still bent over, working on his bomb.

I was so deep in thought, working on our plan, that I didn't notice the door open until the woman who entered spoke.

"Well, well. I guess there was some activity going on here. The scientists warned us."

I glanced up at her, showing hatred in my eyes. "what is it?" I hissed, shocked at myself for not choking.

"You're slated for extermination."


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go! Chapter 19! and also, i was reading about these fanfiction awards.. any of you readers want to nominate liquid poison or wings weapons and whitecoats? **

It would be GREATLY APPRECIATED if you could! thanks so much! It would mean so much to me!

MandKxo

Chapter 19:

DIRECTOR POV:

I sat at my desk, twiddling my thumbs. I had a lot to go over. A lot to think about. Had Max believed that her flock was dead? They were going to die, it was no bluff, but I needed proof that they were. Just in case. Would I show her them all being killed? Or show her a mind trick?

_I__'__ll show her visual encounter. I won__'__t show her the actual execution. _I told myself. _She might not cooperate if we showed her the real thing. I__'__ll just sedate her in an isolation tank and show her through the drugs. She__'__ll be out and seeing things._

I stood up from my desk and looked at Jeb who was sitting at the table staring down at his thumbs intently.

"Jeb."

He looked up from the nail he was examining and replied. "Yes?"

"Get Max in an isolation tank and sedate her, please. I'm going to visually show her her flock dying."

He nodded, but I knew he was disagreeing with me inside. I could see the slight tightening of his jaw muscle.

"Good. Now, go."

He stood up quickly and walked out of the room in a fast stride. The door banged loudly behind him. I winced. I had been asking the white coats for four years to fix those doors, making them quieter. No one had gotten to it yet. Too busy creating hybrids. I sighed and brought my hands to my temple to massage them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is! Chapter 20! I am so excited for it! i don't know why, but i couldnt wait to post it! I hope you enjoy it aswell! **

**Please review! thanks! PS: I probably should do one of these: Disclaimer: i do not own Maximum ride. JP does and always will. Unless he was willing to give it up to me? HA! i doubt it.**

Chapter 20:

MAX POV:

I started gasping for breath, wheezing almost. I could feel my face heat up and turning red. I didn't loosen the shirt's tight grip on me though. I was going to die, and if I had to do it this way, I would.

The next few seconds were a huge blur as I barely heard the door to my cell open. I heard rushed, frantic footsteps, someone's voice, I couldn't tell who. There was a loud scream at me, angry, and then I was on the floor, being held down by two Flyboys. I tried to struggle, but was weak from my last suicidal attempt. Still, I wrangled on the floor, looking like I was having a seizure attack to anyone looking from the outside. I couldn't outmatch them, though so I was pinned down to the floor in a mess, being thrown about like a rag doll. I was unconscious before I felt the prick of the needle.

PAGE BREAK

I woke up paralyzed. I was in a bright room, however, instead of the usual dark room where the isolation tanks were held. I frowned, puzzled. What was going on?

I turned my head slightly, seeing my flock's dirty faces laid out before me on small cots.

They were alive!!? Not dead?! What!? How!? And why did they get cots when I was being paralyzed in an isolation tank!?

"Max?" a scared voice asked me from beside me. Nudge.

"I'm here. I'm here, Nudge. It's okay." Silent tears crept down my face and Nudge gave me a weak reassuring smile.

I smiled at her and smiled wider as the rest of my flock opened their eyes, beaming up at me. I whispered hi to all of them, overwhelmed by our happy reunion. Our happiness couldn't last long, of course. Two white coats broke the happy gathering, heading straight for the cot Angel was lying on.

"What are you doing?" I asked in panic. "What are you going to do to her?!" My second voice was practically a scream. The second white coat came over and reached his hands into the tank, using a piece of fabric to cover my mouth. My voice was a muffled scream now and I could hear Fang cursing under his breath. I wanted to scream to him. To let him know I was ok, but all he and I could hear was muffled groans. Then, I was stopped short of my screaming when another replaced mine. The Whitecoats hands were cupped tightly around mine now, stopping me from seeing what was happen.

I had never heard Angel scream in pain before. Only in fright. And this screaming terrified me more. I tried to bite down hard on the Whitecoats hand, but I was gagging too hard from the piece of cloth in my mouth. The screaming stopped abruptly and no other noise was made from Angel. My eyes widened in more fear as this happened. What had happened now? I moaned to myself quietly.

Then the screaming started again, and again. Everyone was screaming now. Everyone. All of them. All of my flock. Then it stopped again and the white coat freed his hand from my face. As soon as I could, I turned my head to my right, only to be more angry than I ever had before. There lay my flock. Dead.

I was angry at their death. I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't expect it like this. For one, they made it _painful _for them. I kept having to tell myself this shouldn't be a shock, but still it upset me. And second, I didn't think they would make _me_ watch it. It was more painful than it already is. Couldn't they have just brought me the bodies? Instead of showing me the pain and suffering they were going through? Mind you, that might of hurt me more.

Silent tears fell down my face as I looked at Fang's dead body. Fang. My _best friend. _My _right hand man. _I swallowed a big lump of coal in my throat. I couldn't survive with out him. I gulped and sucked in a deep breath. I _couldn__'__t _survive without him, so I _wasn__'__t_ going to survive without him.

I was taken out of the isolation tank. My body was limp as the Whitecoat held me in his arms carelessly. He propped me up in a standing position and my legs wobbled at the feel of floor under them. They were letting me out like this?

I heard a door slam shut and the click of a lock. Ok, maybe not.

They weren't stopping me from doing so, so I walked forward to Fang's cot. I reached a shaky hand out to touch his arm. I pulled it back, shocked at how ice cold it was. I soft whimper came from somewhere in the back of my throat as I continued to look at his face, more impassive then I had ever seen it.

New, fresh tears formed in my eyes and fell down my already dirty cheeks. I looked away from him to stop the tears, to stop showing weakness. Instead, I turned my attention to Angel, Iggy, Gazzy and then Nudge. It didn't help the constant flowing of the tears.


	21. Chapter 21

**duh duh duh duh! Chapter 21! Here you go folks! And its nice and long too! woo! i would appreciate it if you would all review! thanks so much !**

Chapter 21:

ANGEL POV:

I watched Fang out of the corner of my eye. He was watching the white coat intensely, like waiting for a jack in the box to pop out at you. Warily, almost. Behind me, I heard the slight rustling of Iggy's jacket behind me. Uh oh.

I tried not to look like I was sending telepathic messages as I entered Iggy's brain.

_What are you doing?!_

The rustling stopped momentarily as a shocked Iggy realized who was talking to him mentally.

_I__'__m getting us out of here._

_And how would you be doing that exactly?_

_Just alert the others. We need to move quick._

I didn't nod my head, or show any kind of response.

_Guys, listen up._

I hoped I was the only one notice their heads snap up, becoming more alert.

_Iggy has a plan. I don__'__t know what it is, but its going to get us out of here. I hope. So, just go with the flow, ok? _

They didn't respond of course, but I knew they got it.

"You need to come with us. All of you."

Fang snorted and I had to stifle a laugh. "Do people just walk ahead to their execution?"

His voice changed as he began to mimic her. "You are to be retired, come this way and cooperate please."

Back in his voice he said: "Well of course, ma'am. Don't want to trouble you. It's not every day your slated for extermination is it, anyway?"

I heard Gazzy and Nudge giggle behind me. The Whitecoat's cheeks turned a soft pink and Fang took this opportunity to say more.

"We're not just going to walk with you towards our death. We have gotten 2 months of schooling in our entire lives, and we still aren't _that _stupid."

Her cheeks were darker now, gaining on a shade of fuchsia. She didn't have time to say more, however. Something dark and round flew from Iggy's hands, landing a few feet away from the Whitecoat. As soon as it hit the walls, it exploded leaving a cloud of thick, grey gas. With my avian vision, I could just see a hole in the wall, just big enough to fit us.

"Go go go!" Iggy shouted from somewhere behind me.

I didn't hesitated. I ran and dove head first through the whole, feeling the sharp pain as my whole leg was gouged away at, leaving a wide and deep scar starting from my knee finishing at my ankle. Ouch!

I waited on the other side to help pull Nudge through. It was only seconds before I heard an alarm go off faintly in the distance. I helped Iggy pull Gazzy through, and then we were off, half running, half flying through the halls. It was pretty funny. If I wasn't feeling pure terror and in lots of pain, I might of laughed.

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the excruciating pain in my leg. Step, ow!, step, ow! Was the continuous pattern as I ran through the hallway. I skidded to a halt at Max's cell, motioning to fang that this was it. He nodded and motioned for Iggy to start picking the lock. Iggy was there in a matter of seconds, working away at the cell lock. His hands fumbled from the pressure. My back was to him, but I could feel the nervousness radiating off of him like a heater. I know, bad metaphor. Or simile. Whatever.

Flyboys and Whitecoats were zipping down the halls now.

"Hurry Iggy. Hurry!" I muttered under my breath. He heard me.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!"

They were fifty yards away now. 40...30...

These were really long hallways. Just an observation.

20...10...

"Got it!" Iggy shouted, interrupting my dramatic countdown.

He opened the door, and Fang hurried through. Max was in the middle of choking herself. Just like I expected. I rubbed the smug look off my face immediately.

I couldn't watch anything else, I was already in my fighting stance, ready to kill.

FANG POV:

I ran into the cell, Max was shaking uncontrollably on the tile floor.

"Max! Max!"

She continued to thrash around violently.

I grabbed her by the shirt collar and propped her roughly into a sitting position.

"Max! Are you insane?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She stared into my eyes for a split second, making me think that all had gone back to normal and that Max understood. Long story short: she didn't.

"Get your hands off of me! What are you!? Who are you?! Leave me alone!" she screamed in agony.

I heard the fighting going on outside and I suspected I had limited time. Gazzy's remark confirmed that suspicion.

"Anytime now, Fang!"

I didn't respond, just picked Max up bridal style and ran out the door. "Go go!" I shouted at them. They stopped what they were doing immediately to follow me. I followed the map Angel had already placed in my head and ran out two double doors.

I was in the courtyard already. I took three long strides and flew up into the air, a struggling Max in my arms.

Do you like? Because i personally think it gets better. I think the next chapter is one of the best ive written throughout this story! So, read on!


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow. This is a really long chapter. I didn't even realize how long it was until i posted it! FOUR PAGES LONG! AND OMG.**

**I NEED TO TELL ALL YOU PEOPLE THIS! **

**THEY CASTED GAZZY FOR THE MOVIE!!!!!!!! ISNT THAT AWESOME! ILL SEND YOU THE LINK FOR IT! BE WARNED THOUGH, AS SOON AS YOU TOUCH THAT LINK...YOUR LIFE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME... ANWAY !ENJOY! **

.com/title/tt0825283/ OMG I JUST GOT EXCITED ALL OVER AGAIN! IT WONT BE LONG BEFORE THEY PICK THE OTHERS! (MAX!) AND (FANG! AHH! )

Chapter 22:

FANG POV:

Kilometres away from the school, Max still struggled in my arms.

"Max!" I shouted, my voice getting louder with every word. "What is wrong with you? Will you cut it out?! It's me, Fang!"

She glared at me, her brown eyes piercing.

"If you were Fang, you'd let me go. You're not Fang" she said sourly.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she continued, this time in a whisper.

"Fang's dead."

I was a little shocked, I admit it. "What do you think I am then, eh Max? A clone?" I acknowledged the use of my words and mentally kicked myself at my stupidity.

"Probably." she said with a smug look on her face, satisfied.

I groaned and she looked away from me and towards the rest of the flock. We flew in silence for a long while, until she broke the silence.

"So, Fang II. Where do you plan on taking me?" she was extremely calm now, like she had given up. Been defeated.

I chuckled at the name. "Fang II? Is that my name now?"

Max nodded warily.

"Uh, ok then." I said, having nothing to say to that. Then I addressed the flock.

"Guys! See that cave over there? We're going to rest their for the night, get some rest. Sound good?"

There were whoops of joy as the flock descended to the small cave below them. I felt Max sadden in my arms.

"They are so much like them." She whispered about the flock. "it hurts."

"That's because they _are _them, Max. It's us. Your flock. We're not clones and we're certainly not dead."

"No," she whispered. "the flocks dead. Fang's dead. I saw them die."

I frowned at her stupidity. "No, Max. They probably played with your mind or something. This is us."

She shook her head. "I _touched _Fang. I felt his hands turn to ice. I saw his usually impassive face be more impassive then I've ever seen it in my fourteen years of living." And, to make sure I got the point she repeated, "I _touched _him."

"Max…" I started, but then trailed off, knowing I could do nothing to lift her spirits.

I landed in the cave with Max still in my arms, and I let her down, making sure the cave entrance/exit was blocked before I let her have her freedom. I did not need her disappearing again.

Then, I realized she was only in her bra from taking her shirt to try and kill herself. (That sentence sounded so weird!)

So, I took one of my black shirts from the knapsack and threw it at her. She was startled when the black piece of fabric hit her upside the head, and gave me a look.

"Wow! Black and everything. They really perfected Fang II to be a lot more like the real one, eh?"

Angel, Nudge, Gazzy Iggy and even Total looked at me curiously and then at Max.

"She thinks were clones and that the real ones of us are dead."

MAX POV:

After explaining everything briefly in one sentence, Fang and the others continued to look at me suspiciously. Angel, on the other hand, moved forward.

For some reason, I became instantly frightened. Was it the fact that I now knew I was outnumbered 5 to 1? Was it because I knew that Angel stepping towards me was not _my Angel_? Not _my baby? _

My spine stiffened as she moved cautiously towards me.

"I just want to show you something. Please, Max. Please."

Was it the begging in her voice that made he sound so much like Angel make the decision for me to obey?

I closed my eyes and listened. No one had made any drastic movements and if they did, I would know.

The back of my eyelids were dark, and then they flashed brilliant colours and started showing me images. Pictures zoomed by at first, until they slowed, letting me glance quickly at them.

There were pictures of me in the room with Angel. In the cell we had been captive in before she was taken.

Voices filtered into my head. Mine and Angel's.

_Angel?__"_

_Max?__"_

"_They locked us in here, sweetie. Right now, there is no way of getting out.__"_

"_Its going to be ok. We__'__re going to be fine. We always are.__"_

"_Max, what if we have ran out of luck? What if we aren__'__t getting out this time? What if__…__what if we__…__die?__"_

"_We__'__re not going to die. We__'__re going to be fine.__"_

More voices filtered into my head, along with mental images to match.

"_What is it Angel?__"_

"_Angel, what is going on?__"_

"_Max__…__is going to die__"_

"_Angel, Max is already dead, sweetie.__"_

"_NO, she isn__'__t. I read her mind. She__'__s alive. And really close. I could hear her mental voice very vividly. She__'__s alive, Fang.__"_

"_Angel, we__'__re all just getting over the death. This might just be a memory, or something.__"_

"_No, it__'__s not. She__'__s alive, Fang.__"_

"_Are you sure?__"_

"_Positive.__"_

My eyes flew open in shock. The others had just seen what I had seen. I wanted to trust them. I really did. But how could I? What if they had figured out how to give a duplicate Angel mind powers? Could they do something to her to make me see these images?

"Max? Max are you okay? Do you believe us now?"

My nod didn't convince them, probably because it was halfway between a nod and a shake of the head.

I leaned up against the hard cave wall and slid down it slowly, feeling it grate my back slightly.

Who I thought to be, Fang came and kneeled down next to me, offering me a canteen of water. I eyed it suspiciously, and he sighed. He took a swig of the water and then handed it to me. I took it, waiting a few minutes before I took any of it. I watched him intently for a few minutes. He was not keeling over, so I took a cautious sip of the water.

As soon as it touched my lips, as soon as I felt the coolness of it, I realized how thirsty I really was. How I would do anything to finish off that canteen and have more. I gulped down the water, almost choking myself in the process. Fang held my arm cautiously, waiting for me to do anything stupid. Like kill myself from too much water inhalation.

I didn't though and when I was finished with the water, I set it down on the cave floor. My stomach grumbled in response to the water, asking for more than just that.

Fang heard my stomach. "Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy, would you mind going and getting some food?" he asked them. They all nodded eagerly, excited to get first dibs.

"Thanks."

Fang/Fang II came off of watch on me for a second to hang Iggy the credit card I was given oh so long ago. Iggy took it, following Nudge and Gazzy who were already out the window.

Fang looked over at Angel, who was me intensely from the other side of the cave. After a few moments of silence she asked again:

"Max? Do you believe us?"

I readjusted her line of sight so I was facing Angel. When I spoke, it was in a whisper. "I want to. I really do. I just don't know if I can."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked, her blue eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"I mean, seeing you die. And now seeing you alive. I don't know which image to believe. Is this the dream? Or was the other the dream?"

"But Max!" she sobbed. "I showed you! I showed you what happened! Don't you believe me now!?"

I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying. I didn't answer.

'Max?!" she wailed in despair.

I bit on my tongue harder.

"Angel. Not right now. Please. Later. I promise." was Fang's response to the outburst.

I sighed in relief, thankful I didn't need to worry about that right now.

I glanced over at Fang and Angel occasionally throughout the whole time the others were gone. I was so very cautious.

When they returned I couldn't help but gouge the food down. It wasn't until I was on my third sandwich that I remembered my "kill yourself" plan. I guess starvation was out of the question. Oh well. If needed, I would fine another way to die.

As soon as I had swallowed my last bite of sandwich, Angel was on me again.

"Max? Will you please just try and remember? What if you asked us questions, to make sure it was us?"

I made the mistake of looking into her sweet blue eyes. "Fine."

A/N:: Okay! Now i need your help! What questions can Max ask each member of the flock that only they would know? Review with ideas please !


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the end! (sniff sniff!) so sad. BUT, on the BRIGHT SIDE there is FAX!!!!!!!!!!!! yayy! what you've all been waiting for ! WOO!**

**And also, did you all see who is playing gazzy in the movie? if the link didnt work, which i was informed it wasnt ( you know who you are!) then just go to:**

**.com search maximum ride and he is under cast! good luck and enjoy the last chapter to "to kill or not to kill" !!! **

Chapter 23:

MAX POV:

I looked at Fang and Angel before starting. Angel looked happy, Fang looked slightly bewildered. Probably because I agreed to this.

I glanced quickly at the mouth of the cave. Did I have a chance to make it? Probably not, was the little voice in the back of my head. No, not _the _Voice.

Fang shifted uncomfortably where he was standing. He probably saw me look to the exit. I sighed, and turned to face Angel.

"Angel? What is the name of your bear that you bought in New York?"

"Celeste" she answered quickly and confidently.

I nodded my head. Ok…

I turned to Gazzy. "What does two fingers crossed behind your back mean?"

"Wait." He answered like Angel, confidently. I nodded again. This was starting to look good. But did the Whitecoats know this information? Probably not, but I could never be sure. Correction: I never was sure. Never will be sure. Never ever. Except with my flock, and that was looking like I couldn't be sure about that either. Oh well. I moved on to Iggy.

"What clock of mine did you use to make a bomb?"

"Your Mickey mouse one." I smiled, gaining confidence with every question.

"Nudge?"

She nodded.

"What were we doing the day Angel was kidnapped?"

Angel winced and I felt sympathy towards her.

"Picking strawberries. Because Angel wanted to make a strawberry short cake, and you said you would, Max, but Iggy told you he could make it better. It was the same morning Fang came up behind you and scared you. Also the same morning-"

Iggy, who was conveniently sitting really close to Nudge, clamped his hand over her mouth. At least I knew this was the real Nudge. A clone couldn't be as chatty, could they? I gave him a look that said thank you, and continued on.

Fang.

I sat closer to him, looking straight into him. If anyone could act, it would be the Fang clone. His face was impassive, and he didn't move his head back when I moved in closer.

"Fang" I whispered, inches from his face.

He didn't nod, didn't even blink.

"What happened, the day at Dr. Martinez's? When I was on the Valium?"

He leaned in closer to me, which I didn't even know was possible until he did.

"You told me you loved me." His voice was barely a whisper. I don't think any other of the flock could hear us.

I leaned away, thinking the drama was over. It wasn't.

He grabbed the back of my head so gently, like a feather touching the floor, pulling me closer to him. Our foreheads were leaning on each other now. I could feel the flock's stares boring into my back, and yet I didn't back off.

"And before," he continued, "this happened."

Then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, inhaling through my nose so I could breath and wouldn't have to stop anytime soon. He tilted his head ever so slightly to the left to kiss me better. It went on and on forever. The flock didn't interrupt. I think they were still in shock.

And, at that moment, I knew this was it. I knew that there was no way this couldn't be a fake Fang. I think I know why, and you'll probably call me crazy because of it, but the kiss just seemed to tell me. Wow! Did I just say that? I am becoming too much of a romantic fool. Oh well…


End file.
